<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the End of the Worlds by Takara_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353181">At the End of the Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix'>Takara_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Comics, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Winn didn't go to the future, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), DURING it, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Winndox + a kiss because the world is ending</p><p>Their world ended and they were on a ship, being evacuated to Earth-1. At least they had each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Querl Dox/Winn Schott Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the End of the Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supergirl || Winndox || Supergirl || At the End of the Worlds || Supergirl || Winndox || Supergirl</p><p><span class="u"><span>Title</span></span>: At the End of the Worlds – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles</p><p><span class="u"><span>Fandom</span></span>: DC Comics / Arrowverse</p><p><span class="u"><span>Disclaimer</span></span>: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.</p><p><span class="u"><span>Tags</span></span>: m/m, hurt/comfort, fluff, canon divergent: Winn doesn't go to the future</p><p><span class="u"><span>Main Pairing</span></span>: Brainy/Winn</p><p><span class="u"><span>DC Characters</span></span>: Brainiac 5, Winn Schott</p><p><span class="u"><span>Summary</span></span>: Prompt: Winndox + a kiss because the world is ending</p><p>Their world ended and they were on a ship, being evacuated to Earth-1. At least they had each other.</p><p>
  <strong>At the End of the Worlds</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles</em>
</p><p>They had done everything they could. Together with Alex, Kelly, J'onn and Nia, they had herded as many people as possible onto ships for evacuation. The stress, the pressure that they wouldn't be able to do this, the knowledge that they couldn't save everyone, that many were going to die... The <em>fear</em> that people they loved would be left behind... After boarding themselves, Winn had seen Kelly frantically call James to see if her brother had made it. Alex had called Eliza.</p><p>"Never thought I'd actually see the end of the world", whispered Winn hoarsely.</p><p>He stood at the window, watching as the ship left their Earth behind. Brainy stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Winn in comfort. It was something, it reminded Winn that he wasn't alone, that the people he loved were safe, but there was so much guilt already...</p><p>"We will build anew on Earth-1", promised Brainy. "Look at how many people we saved."</p><p>Winn turned a little and looked behind them, at the large crowd of people gathered on this ship. And there were others, as filled with survivors as this one. His eyes caught Brainy's now that they were facing each other. Slowly, he reached out to rest a hand against Brainy's cheek. Closing his eyes, Winn leaned in until their lips touched. It was a kiss filled with sorrow and loss and pain and an ache they didn't need to put to words for they both felt it. A kiss fit for the end of the world.</p><p>"Do you think we can really make it?", asked Winn softly against Brainy's lips.</p><p>"Mh?", grunted Brainy confused, his hands resting on Winn's shoulders.</p><p>"Save the multiverse. Integrate into another Earth's existing society. Move on", offered Winn.</p><p>"We have Supergirl fighting on the front line and an entire <em>league</em> of superheroes backing her up, you and me included. We will save the multiverse together", assured Brainy.</p><p>There was so much conviction in his voice and somehow, Brainy believing in them was the most reassuring thing he could picture. Yes. They could do it, all of them together. Winn turned his head, leaning his cheek against Brainy's shoulder and looking at their friends. As long as they had each other, they could do this. They could do anything, together.</p><p>Winn's arms tightened around Brainy's shoulders, clinging onto his boyfriend. He couldn't put to words how glad he was that Brainy was right here with him, not just in their time, not just alive, but right here in his arms, knowing exactly what to say to make Winn feel better.</p><p>"I'm glad to have you", whispered Winn into Brainy's ear, placing a soft kiss just beneath it.</p><p>"As I am to have you", replied Brainy honestly, tightening the hug between them.</p><p>They watched the portal close as their ship passed through, entering Earth-1.</p><p>
  <em>~*~ The End ~*~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I took prompts on tumblr (come visit me at <a href="https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/">takaraphoenix</a>) the other day and two of them were Winndox! Ah, I miss these two. ;-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>